


The Rest Should Stay Unwritten

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 129: Pen and Paper. Set during ‘Human Nature’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Rest Should Stay Unwritten

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 129: Pen and Paper. Set during ‘Human Nature’.

Perhaps it hadn’t been the best idea to put pen to paper and record his dreams.

The fanciful stories about aliens weren’t the problem. It was, after all, just fiction.

No, it was the detail of a wild kiss shared with a young woman from a fireplace. It was the way he’d written about the feminine smell of Rose on his bedsheets, and the loving hand with which he’d sketched her face.

Anyone would think he was deviant.

He forgot about those things when handing the journal to Joan. In retrospect, he wished he’d never written them down at all.


End file.
